Mistletoe
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: Tsunade is having a Christmas party and Hinata has a special gift for Naruto. NaruHina and a couple other pairings. Yuri. Oneshot.


**Mistletoe**

**TD225:**Happy Holidays! To celebrate this time of year I wrote a Naru Hina Oneshot x-mas fic for your enjoyment. Keep your eye out for other pairings too. Also keep in mind that ALL my stories include yuri; even if only for a minute. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. I make no profit from this story.

A fresh blanket of snow covered the Hidden Leaf Village. The sun was setting, the beautiful glow of twilight making the entire village sparkle. It was the day before Christmas and Lady Tsunade was holding a party for all the Leaf ninja.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai were all present at the celebration along with their respective students. The four jonin were exchanging stories of missions they had been on lately as their students enjoyed the party. Lee rushed up to his mentor and uttering only a few words, the two sped outside.

Hinata stood off to the side be herself. Instead of having a good time like the others, she seemed nervous. She watched as Ino and Sakura sat next to each other, Sakura's head resting on Ino's shoulder. Hinata felt jealous of them. They looked so content just being with each other. She began to imagine how nice it would be if she could cuddle next to the one she loved. Her face reddened at the thought of her and Naruto together as a couple.

---------

Naruto came in from the cold; he along with Kiba (with Akamaru), Choji, and Shikamaru had been in the middle of an intense snowball fight. Neji and Shino had come along but only to watch the other boys knock each other's brains out. The fight had gone on for a good while and was a lot of fun. At least until Gai and Lee had joined in.

Naruto had been ready to try out a strategy he had been saving that would win him the match. He was going to use the shadow clone jutsu to create and army of clones to surround the others and then bury them in a salvo of snowballs. Then all of the sudden two green blurs charged onto the scene screaming something about 'the power of youth'.

Before he knew what was happening, Naruto had been pelted in the face by Lee with a chunk of snow as big as his head. The others had suffered from similar assaults, including Shino and Neji. Naruto had barely been able to escape from the madness, leaving the other guys to fend for themselves against the overenthusiastic student and teacher.

Naruto looked out the window and was barely able to suppress a laugh as Kiba got hit in the privates by a snowball thrown by Gai. He turned around and nearly knocked someone over. That someone was Hinata.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there Hinata."

Hinata blushed, "T-that's ok Naruto. I was in the way."

The next few moments between the two were quiet. Naruto was starting to feel uncomfortable with the silence and excused himself. He had barely taken one step when Hinata reached out and grabbed his hand.

"N-Naruto…please wait."

Naruto hesitated for a second before turning to face her.

"Did you need something Hinata?"

Hinata nodded, unable to look him in the eyes, "I wanted to…to give you something."

Naruto's face broke out into his trademark grin.

"You mean a present?"

Hinata nodded. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I feel kinda bad now. I didn't get you anything. I know! I'll treat you to ramen at Ichiraku's!"

"T-that's alright. You don't have to."

Naruto shook his head, "No, I want to. Especially since you went through the trouble of getting me a gift."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you. Um…your present is over here."

She led him across the room and braced herself. This was the moment she had been anxiously preparing for. It was now or never. Hinata stopped and turned to face him again her face bright red. Naruto looked around, not seeing whatever it was that Hinata was going to give him. Noticing the look of confusion in his face, Hinata pointed upwards.

"I-It's on the ceiling."

Naruto was definitely confused now. His present was on the ceiling? He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Is that Mistletoe?"

Suddenly it dawned on him. His face turned red with a blush that matched the one on Hinata's face. Hinata leaned forward and pressed her soft lips against his. The kiss lasted only a second before she pulled away, her blush more intense than ever.

"M-Merry Christmas Naruto-kun."

Suddenly Hinata felt Naruto pull her into his arms. He wrapped one arm around her waist and placed the other on the back of her head. Then he brought his lips to hers. Hinata didn't react at first, but then returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. The two stayed like that until they had to separate for air. Naruto gently caressed Hinata's cheek with his hand.

"Merry Christmas Hinata-chan."

The two just stood in each other's embrace, enjoying one another's company. The contentment they felt was short lived as their tender moment was interrupted as they both noticed someone was staring at them.

Neji Hyuga stood not even three feet away, glaring at the couple; at Naruto in particular. Naruto felt a chill run up his spine as the glare Neji was giving him could have intimidated all three of the sannin at the same time. Luck was on his side however as Tenten came up and took Neji's hand in hers. She turned to Naruto and Hinata, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Are you two going to stand there all night? You're not the only ones who want to stand under the mistletoe."

Neji's face flushed beet red. Naruto and Hinata smirked at the look on his face and ventured off to another part of the room. The next thing Neji knew he was under the mistletoe as well and had Tenten's lips pressed against his.

In another part of the room Lee and Gai, who had reentered the party began to chant the couple on as Ino and Sakura made their way over to the mistletoe as well, awaiting their turn.

The party lasted into the night, and as it got later the guests began to leave one by one. But one couple stayed after everyone else had left. They sat on the couch. The number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja lay back with the Hyuga heiress resting her head comfortably on his chest. They were fast asleep.

Lady Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two. She debated on whether to wake them or not considering that Hiashi would be furious that his daughter had not come home yet. She decided to let them worry about that later, it was Christmas after all.

End.


End file.
